1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a label printing and applying printed labels to articles. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a label printing apparatus with improved contact between a print head and a print roller. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a label printing apparatus with a print head mounting for easily positioning the print head in a non-use cleaning position. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of printing labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In labeling objects such as packages, envelopes and the like, a label pasting and cutting apparatus is typically provided with a web of label material on a continuous backing web or the like. Alternatively, the web label material can be xe2x80x9clinerlessxe2x80x9d, i.e., without backing material. Typically, the label material web on the backing layer is advanced from a supply reel, and through a printer, which can provide desired indicia such as text and graphics onto the label, in addition to any indicia already pre-printed onto the label. If the label web has a backing web, the backing web is advanced over a label separator roller or xe2x80x9cpeelerxe2x80x9d bar onto a take-up reel while the label web, separated from the backing web, is advanced to a cutter and label applicator. By means of the cutter, the printed label is cut from the continuous web of label material and is transferred to an object, such as package or envelope or the like, by the applicator.
Several problems have arisen in prior art label printing, cutting and applying devices. Many times a print head becomes misaligned with a print roller in the label printer. This misalignment can cause undesirable printing of labels such as reduced contact points resulting in light or nonexistent printing. Further, print heads often become dirty and must be either cleaned or replaced. Prior art printing devices are often difficult to access the print head for cleaning or replacing.
According to the invention, a label application apparatus comprising, a main housing having a print roller mounted thereto for rotation about a print roller axis, a supply reel mounted to the main housing and with an indefinite length web with label material thereon, and a printer including a printer housing and a print head positioned in abutting relationship to the print roller. The printer housing is preferably mounted to the main housing for pivotal movement about a printer axis. A spring is preferably mounted between the printer and the main housing and biasing the print head against the print roller.
A pivot mounting between the print head and the printer housing mounts the print head for pivotal movement with respect to the printer housing about a print head axis for improved contact between the print head and print roller. The print head axis is preferably generally transverse to the printer axis. The print head is thereby adjustable about two axes with respect to the print roller to reduce misalignment between the print head and the print roller.
The pivot mounting can comprise a bearing on one of the print head and the printer housing. The pivot mounting can further comprise an elongated rod mounted to the other of the print head and the printer housing. The bearing can receive an end of the elongated rod. The print head axis can be generally perpendicular to the printer axis. The print head axis can also be generally perpendicular to the print roller axis.
A retainer can be provided thereon for releasably securing the print head in a service location spaced from the print roller for servicing the label application apparatus. The retainer can be movably mounted to the main housing so that the printer housing has unobstructed movement with respect to the main housing to and from the service location when the retainer is in a retracted position. The retainer can comprise at least one movable pin movably mounted to the main housing between a retracted and an extended position.
An applicator can be mounted to the main housing adjacent to the printer for applying a label to an object such as a package or a box. A feed mechanism can be provided thereon for feeding the continuous web of label material from the supply reel to the printer and applicator.